Karyūkai El mundo de las Flores y Sauces
by Sasha545
Summary: Un Samurai se enamora de una mujer quien no podrá corresponder sus sentimientos en medio de un mundo que ha caido en guerra entre clanes, deberá hacer lo correcto o seguir su corazón. Basado en Japón Antiguo. Itahina.
1. Prólogo

**Karyūkai**

_**(El mundo de las Flores y Sauces)**_

* * *

_Sus ojos oscuros y rasgados me hipnotizaban cada vez que los veía, haciéndome sentir como si todo ese tiempo invertido fuese un fracaso; no había podido en evitar caer en lo que Okaa-san llamaba amor. Si algún día hubiese sido libre para escoger a quien amar, habría sido él._

_Amaba a ese hombre, lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo fue sólo cuando lo vi caminando con su katana hacia las puertas de Konoha que entendí que ese sentimiento que se anidaba como un oscuro secreto en mi pecho me estaba consumiendo._

_Sentí que una parte de mi corazón moría por su partida, por verlo traicionarme de esa forma. Y fue justo cuando pensé que lo perdería para siempre que se detuvo bajo la lluvia, mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro._

_Me observó absorto, rogándome con sus ojos que alzara el rostro y lo mirara de vuelta. Era la primera vez que lo veía retroceder y dudar de una decisión ya tomada._

_—Hinata-san. — Susurró, un murmullo apenas más alto que el sonido de la lluvia. — Cuando atraviese esa puerta y cumpla con mi labor con el clan, usted… ¿Me olvidará, verdad?_

_No respondí. Haberlo hecho significaba darle una razón para dudar de su determinación y no podía hacerle eso. Si le daba una razón para quedarse, lo destruiría. Vería desmoronarse frente a mí al hombre del cual me enamoré, aquel guerrero honorable que llenaba de orgullo y alegría a las personas de la Villa. Si él retrocedía, su palabra no valdría nada. Ya no sería el gran señor Uchiha, sería alguien caído en desgracia._

_—Eso pensé. — Dijo con abnegación y frialdad, estoico y distante._

_Me miró a los ojos un momento y noté la forma en que su mano se tensaba. Mi pecho se oprimió, pero no bajé la mirada. No tenía miedo esta vez de observar esos fascinantes ojos negros que hacían que me sintiera como la niña que lo encontró ese frío día del invierno del hambre._

_No podía responderle, pero al menos podía mirarlo a los ojos._

_—¿Quiere olvidarme? — Su voz me desarmaba por completo._  
_—Nada bueno puede resultar de responder esa pregunta. — Respondí con serenidad._  
_—Necesito saberlo. — Susurró con calma._

_Mordí mis labios y recordé los años de entrenamiento. Había un motivo para que mi rostro luciera de ese color, para que mis labios estuviesen delineados de rojo. Esas eran mis armas así como la suya era esa katana que colgaba a su costado. Había hecho de las mentiras y los engaños una forma de arte._

_—¿Quiere un cerezo perder sus hojas en otoño o sólo lo hace para sobrevivir el invierno? — Respondí con firmeza. — Uchiha-sama debe olvidar de que alguna vez me conoció y buscar una mujer que pueda ser libre de amarlo de vuelta. La mujer a quien le dio su palabra._  
_—Pero te amo a ti._

_Amor. Una palabra tan prohibida como desconocida para mí. Ni si quiera lo había tenido cuando todos ellos vivían a mi alrededor. Tal vez Hanabi me amó… tal vez Neji, definitivamente no mi padre quien siempre vio en sus dos hijas mujeres una falta de fortuna, un castigo de los dioses. _

_Acortó la distancia entre nosotros y con lentitud subió su mano tocando mis mejillas con la delicadeza de una pluma. Sus manos estaban tibias. Su tacto hizo que mis rodillas flaquearan y no supiera de qué sostenerme para seguir en pie._

_—No debería tocarme de esa forma. — Más que un llamado de atención por su osadía, aquello fue una súplica para que tuviera misericordia de mí, ¿Realmente creía que podía soportar su tacto sin quebrarme? — Por favor… Uchiha-sama_  
_—Siento ofenderla, pero… no me arrepiento de poder llevarme el recuerdo del calor y la suavidad de su rostro, Hinata-san. — Mi garganta se comenzó a cerrar, respiré profundamente, sintiendo que iba a desmayarme. — Y aunque hayan otras mujeres en mi vida, siempre será usted en quien esté pensando cuando…_  
_—Basta. — Pedí con la voz quebrada._  
_—… bese otros labios._  
_—¿Por qué tiene que decir cosas así? — Podía sentir mi nariz cosquilleando, avisando que podría quebrarme en llanto en cualquier instante._  
_—Aunque su boca lo niegue, se que su corazón me pertenece. Sólo dígame que me esperará para que así este viaje no me sea un motivo para morir en vida._  
_—Cuando Uchiha-sama regrese, estará casado._  
_— Podemos escaparnos, podemos evitar nuestro destino si estamos…_  
_—Su honor se lo impediría y usted lo sabe._

_Sí, él lo sabía, era demasiado honorable como para haber roto su palabra._

_Bajó su mano lentamente y inclinó el rostro hacia el suelo._

_Pensé que decirle adiós sería más fácil que eso, pero la vida me daba una nueva lección sobre la naturaleza humana y el dolor de la pérdida. No podía quedarme ahí._

_—Le deseo lo mejor en su viaje y en su futuro matrimonio._  
_—Podría sacrificarlo, mi honor. — Dijo tomando mi mano con firmeza, evitando que huyera de él. — Podría vivir en deshonra eternamente con tal de…Podría perderlo todo si eso significara poder tenerla. Por… por favor…_  
_— Un Samurai del clan Uchiha no ruega. Recuerde quién es y suélteme. Déjeme ir. — Supliqué mostrando menos gracia de la que hubiese deseado. — Lo único en que debería estar preocupándose ahora es en su partida._  
_—Lo sé, pero aquí estoy declarándole mi amor a una mujer que no puede amarme de vuelta. Que no quiere amarme de vuelta._  
_—No tengo nada que ofrecerle, por favor déjeme ir... por… por favor._

_Entonces me soltó y me miró con incredulidad mientras sus labios temblaban y sus cejas se fruncían. El dolor en él era palpable y por un momento pensé que si seguía viéndome así me lanzaría a sus brazos y cedería a mi instinto que decía que dejara todo atrás y me fuera de Konoha con él. _

—_¿De verdad ya no siente nada por mí, Hinata-san? — Su pregunta me golpeó más fuerte que el frío de esa tarde. — Si es así, espero morir durante esta guerra, pues la idea de vivir en un mundo donde el recuerdo de sus besos sea una mentira…  
—Basta… por favor Uchiha-sama. — Quería sostener su rostro y besarlo, quedarme con su recuerdo quemando mis labios, pero no podía. Era demasiado tarde para nosotros dos. — Sólo fue un sueño de verano, pero el invierno cae sobre nosotros. Debo irme. _

_Me cobijé debajo del paragua y comencé a caminar de vuelta al Hanamashi. Cada paso que daba incrementaba el dolor en mi pecho a niveles que no pensé posibles. _

_Nos enseñan a cantar, a tocar el samisén, a servir té y a conversar sobre cualquier tema que a un hombre le parezca interesante… Entonces por qué no nos enseñaban un método efectivo de no enamorarnos y asi poder proteger lo único que realmente nos pertenece…_

_Nuestro corazón._

_—Hinata-san. — Su voz me hizo detenerme. — ¿No se va a despedir de mí?  
_

_Lo miré dudosa entendiendo que si reunía el valor para decirle adiós, iba a ser para siempre. _

* * *

Esto partió como la idea de un longfic que planeaba escribir, pero seguramente se quede en un oneshot xD  
Espero les haya gustado.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**CAPITULO 1**_

๑

๑

๑

Los ojos almendrados y afilados de la mujer miraban a los niños frente a ella. No estaba realmente encantada con lo que había llegado esa mañana a Konoha pero no había nada que hacer al respecto. Ella necesitaba chicas para ayudarle y ahí las tenía. No se las podría llevar a todas, obviamente, pero tenía confianza que un par estaría bien. Aunque fuese sólo una, alguna niña en ese lote debía serle útil para las labores domesticas o para ganar dinero.

Sin embargo, entre más avanzaba, más se decepcionaba con las vueltas que daba el mundo. No había esperado encontrar a esos niños en aquellas condiciones. Era deplorable. Venían en los huesos, sucios y seguramente llenos de liendres. Muchos no tenían dientes, pues la desnutrición se había encargado de que los perdieran. Otras chicas tenían claras marcas de haber sufrido viruela. La mayoría de los niños estaban enfermos y tosían con fuerza, seguramente más de la mitad no vería la primavera ese año.

Era afortunada de vivir en una Villa en relativa paz y orden. Alrededor de la Nación del Fuego se vivía tanta miseria producto de las heladas que habían destrozado los cultivos de arroz el año anterior, que se estaban produciendo numerosas revueltas producto del hambre. Ellos tenían la fortuna de que el Daimyō viviese ahí, pues se había preocupado de almacenar suficiente grano para pasar el invierno. Además, siendo Konoha una Villa cercana al mar, nunca había faltado peces que dorar durante una noche fría.

No podía decir lo mismo por los hombres y mujeres de las aldeas lejanas de la costa. Estaban tan desesperados por comer que no era extraño que quisieran vender a sus hijas e hijos.

—Cada día llegan peor. — Dijo un hombre suspirando con fuerza junto a ella.  
—Jiraiya-sama. — Susurró haciendo una agraciada reverencia de inmediato. — Que sorpresa verlo aquí. Supongo que estará buscando jóvenes para la Academia. Lamento mucho el estado en que se encuentran. Espero encuentre niños con fuerzas para el entrenamiento. — Dijo dándose la vuelta e inspeccionando uno a uno los rostros entre las chicas y chicos en la puerta.  
—Ese es el problema, todos estos niños no van a poder sobrevivir un entrenamiento en este estado. Están podridos. — La mirada de la mujer se veía fría, pero por dentro algo la encrespó al escucharlo hablar así.  
—Y usted no vas a gastar dinero para verlos morir, ¿verdad? Siempre ha sido un hombre muy cauto, Jiraiya-sama. — Dijo con gracia. Cauto no era precisamente la palabra que hubiese querido usar, más bien habría dicho que era un bastardo codicioso, ebrio y mujeriego.  
—De algo hay que vivir Tsunade-san.  
—Eso dicen sus padres cuando los venden.

A veces iban a venderlos con la esperanza de que encontraran un futuro más prospero en Konoha. Cuando eran huérfanos, siempre llegaba un "tío" o algún otro "familiar" junto a ellos y los hacía pararse en las puertas de la Villa esperando que algún clan poderoso se los sacara de encima para ocupar todo tipo de funciones, desde sirvientas a chicos para cultivar y cuidar sus tierras, herreros, caballerizos, cargadores de carros, cualquiera de esos niños podía crecer para convertirse en un esclavo en vida para los señores feudales del País del Fuego. Tsunade sabía que entre esos hombres y los niños no había relación alguna la mayoría de las veces, pero nada se podía hacer. Ella no estaba ahí para juzgar lo que estaba pasando en el resto del País del Fuego, ella estaba ahí para hacer dinero y sobrevivir con lo que pudiera.

—Parece el preludio de un funeral. Todos estos niños están muertos en vida.  
—¿Y ella? — Preguntó el hombre parando en seco y agachándose para tomarle el rostro a una chica. — Parece mejor alimentada que el resto. Si no la quiere tal vez la compre, Naruto está creciendo y le haría bien tener alguien que lo convierta en hombre.  
—Oh, es cierto. Tiene al heredero de _Uzushiogakure_en su custodia, Jiraiya-sama.

Más bien era su rehén, pero Tsunade no quiso sonar grosera. Era curioso que ese pequeño fuese un primo lejano y ella nunca lo hubiese visto. Su propia abuela había pertenecido al clan Uzumaki.

Sin embargo, ella no estaba ahí para hablar sobre los asuntos del señor Feudal, más bien estaba ahí para hacer dinero. Esa era la forma en que sobrevivía y la razón por la cual no había pasado hambre cuando el resto del país estaba muriendo.

Su atención volvió hacia la niña que Jiraiya había indicado. La pequeña temblaba bajo la lluvia, demasiado asustada para subir el rostro. Sólo mirándola, Tsunade adivinó que no debía tener más de siete años.

—¿Cuánto pide por ella? — Le preguntó al sujeto atrás de la pequeña.  
—Un… un saco de arroz. — Respondió con vergüenza.  
—¿Es una broma? Está casi en la pubertad y entrenarla va a ser un fastidio. Tendría suerte que alguien se la sacara de las manos. — Dijo Tsunade enojada. — Podría llevar diez niñas menores de cinco años por ese precio.  
—Podría, pero ninguna de ellas sería una Hyuga.

Tanto Jiraiya como ella se mostraron sorprendidos al escuchar ese nombre y miraron al sujeto confundidos. El niño al lado de la pequeña se paró erguido y ambos notaron que los chicos tenían los ojos de un suave color blanquesino, como perlas entre la lluvia que con colores nacarados brillaban en su desolación.

—¿Qué está pasando en este país para que dos Hyuga lleguen a ser vendidos como sirvientes? — Preguntó Tsunade horrorizada. — ¿Hiashi Hyuga permitió esto?  
—El Clan Hyuga fue atacado hace un mes en Hananosora. Hiashi Hyuga mantenía un granero completo de arroz y se corrió la voz por la nación. Pronto otros clanes llegaron a exigir su rasión de comida, pero siendo los Hyuga la familia orgullosa que todos conocemos, prefirieron morir luchando que ceder lo que pensaban era legítimamente suyo. Y murieron luchando. Sólo sobrevivió ésta y ese. — Respondió el sujeto. — Había una más, una niña… pero murió por el camino. El grano se quemó antes de entregarse.

Al escucharlo hablar, la pequeña comenzó a llorar, sollozando con suavidad.

Jiraiya le levantó el rostro y para apreciar los ojos de la pequeña dama Hyuga. Eran distintos al del resto, un color extraño y hermoso que los Hyuga le heredaban a sus descendientes. Su cabello era azabache, tan negro que llegaba a ser azulado. Su rostro redondo y su nariz agraciada, demasiado fina para venir de una familia de milenarios guerreros.

El niño a su lado llevaba el cabello desarreglado y largo, su tono castaño lo hacía verse como un reflejo de todo el resto de los Hyuga que Jiraiya había visto alguna vez en batalla. Ambos eran una extraña joya en medio de ese paramo de muerte.

—Me arruinará, pero me llevo al niño. — Dijo Jiraiya con rapidez.  
—Por el niño es el doble. — Dijo el hombre con rapidez. — Es el _último_ Hyuga. Es el heredero legítimo de todo Hananosora.  
—¿Entonces por qué quiere venderlo? Algún día podría hacerlo un hombre muy rico. — Le preguntó Tsunade.  
—No se puede comer oro ni plata, mi señora. — Respondió el sujeto bajando el rostro. — Dos sacos de arroz. Tómelos o déjelos. Dos sacos de arroz y uno de trigo por ambos. Es mi última oferta.  
—Está bien. — Dijo Jiraiya sintiendo que el estómago se le vaciaba. El arroz valía el doble de su peso en oro en esos días. — Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por una familia noble del País del Fuego caída en miseria. Le daré buen entrenamiento y tal vez cuando toda esta locura se detenga el Daimyō lo reincorpore en lo que es legítimamente suyo.

Tsunade tuvo que disimular su sonrisa. Ahí estaba Jiraiya intentando hacer parecer que lo que hacía era tan noble, pero no lo era. Más bien, estaba pensando en tener un segundo heredero bajo su poder, tal como había insistido en quedarse con el pobre niño Uzumaki.

El niño debió tener como mucho 8 años, pero no se despegó del lado de la otra chica, ni si quiera cuando el hombre lo empujo hacia adelante. Se aferraba al brazo de la pequeña como si su vida dependiese de ello ignorando la forma en que el hombre que los había vendido los miraba.

—Ve con él Neji. Es tu padre ahora. — Dijo el sujeto. — Suéltala y obedece.  
—No dejaré a Hinata-chan. — Respondió sujetándose con más fuerza. — Usted dijo que podríamos permanecer juntos.  
—Son afortunados de que alguien los vaya a alimentar, baka. — Dijo el hombre frunciendo los labios. Fuese quien fuese, parecía tener un profundo dolor por estar vendiéndolos.  
—Neji nii-san… por favor no me dejes. — Le suplicó la niña a quien llamó Hinata, aferrándose de él.

Tal vez hacía veinte años Tsunade se habría sentido conmovida por una escena así, pero no ahora. Con años viviendo la vida que llevaba había aprendido a ser inmune a sus sentimientos y cualquier cosa que podría haberla conmovido. Esa era la forma en que se sobrevivía en el mundo de los cerezos y los sauces.

—Yo me llevaré a la niña. — Dijo separando las manos de los chicos. — Es la última mujer de una línea de mujeres conocidas por su belleza. Me generará grandes ganancias y eso es… precisamente a lo que me dedico.

Separar a los niños fue más duro de lo que pensaron. Había vivido años en ese negocio y muchas veces compró a una sola hermana dejando a la otra atrás, pero nunca había visto a un niño luchar con tanta ferocidad para no separarse de su hermanita. Jiraiya tuvo que darle un golpe en la nuca para que perdiera la consciencia y así poder llevárselo de ahí.

La pequeña comenzó a sollozar cuando vio que Jiraiya se lo echaba al hombro y le decía al hombre que lo siguiera para pagarle. La niña intentó correr hacia Neji pero Tsunade la tomó firmemente del brazo llegando a lastimarla.

—¿Tu nombre es Hinata, no? — Le preguntó Tsunade.

Comenzó a arrastrarla mientras caminaba con rapidez bajo la lluvia. Había un carro esperándolas.

—Sí. — Respondió con una vocecita de ratón. — Por… por favor suélteme… Neji nii-san…  
—Escúchame bien pues no me gusta repetirme. Tu familia está muerta. Tu hermano se ha ido y es probable que nunca lo vuelvas a ver. Tu casa fue destruida. Tu hogar se volvió cenizas y nada ni nadie podrá dártelo de vuelta. Tu nuevo hogar esta en Konohagakure. Yo soy tu familia ahora. Soy la única persona que tienes en este mundo. Desde hoy me llamarás Okaa-san y olvidarás todo acerca de la vida que solías llevar.  
—¿Don..dónde vamos? — Preguntó desconfiada mirando de un lado a otro. — Quiero i-irme a casa.  
—Okaa-san, dónde vamos Okaa-san. — La corrigió Tsunade. — Y ya dije que tu casa está en Konoha. Olvida los recuerdos de cualquier otro lugar. Mantenerlos en ti sólo te lastimará.  
—¿Dónde v-vamos Okaa-san? — Preguntó Hinata sonrojándose, sintiendo que lloraría en cualquier minuto.  
—Vamos a asearte, a cortarte ese cabello y a comprarte ropa apropiada para que realices tus labores en el Okiya. — Le respondió subiendo al carro. — No hablarás a menos que se te hable. No mirarás a las personas a los ojos. Si vuelves a llorar se te azotará para que tengas verdaderos motivos para hacerlo. — La mujer no volteó a mirarla cuando el carro comenzó a andar tirado por un sujeto bastante grande. — Desde el día de hoy cerrarás tu corazón a la posibilidad de amar y te convertirás en una máscara de perfección inalcanzable. Supongo que lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Sólo lo harás más difícil para ti si te aferras a cualquier recuerdo que tengas antes de este día.

Hinata se encogió de hombros e intentó secar sus lágrimas. Tsunade la miró de reojo preguntándose qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de esa niña. Los gestos de la mujer se suavizaron levemente, recordando como ella se había sentido el día en que su familia había decidido enviarla a ese lugar por ser mujer y la menor de una larga línea sucesoria. Podría haber estado lejos de Konoha en ese momento. Los Senju eran conocidos y respetados a través de todo el país del Fuego, pero nadie recordaba que alguna vez ella también había portado ese nombre. Si tan solo su padre no hubiese caído en desgracia…

— No estés tristes. Muchas chicas matarían por tener la oportunidad que tú tendrás.  
—¿Qué..qué oportunidad? — Preguntó jugando con sus dedos.

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, como si Tsunade no la hubiese escuchado.

๑

๑

๑

_—Obito-san luce bastante apuesto.  
—Obito-san no "luce" apuesto. __**ES **__apuesto. Esa extranjera es muy poca cosa para él.  
—Escuché que era la nieta del Daimyō del país de la Tierra.  
—Obito-san debería estar feliz, nunca va a heredar una moneda si quiera de la fortuna de los Uchiha. Este matrimonio es muy ventajoso para él.  
— De cualquier forma, ¿Has visto a Itachi-sama?  
—No. Desapareció luego de la ceremonia del té. Creo que es tímido.  
—Es normal, apenas tiene trece años.  
—Podrá ser tímido pero es muy apuesto también.  
—No tengo nada que discutir sobre eso. Sólo me gustaría que fuese más fácil hablarle. Nunca podré casarme con él si sigue evitando a todos siempre.  
—Mamá dice que tengo que llamar su atención como sea._

Itachi suspiró y bajó la mirada mientras las voces femeninas se alejaban. Había estado más de diez minutos escondido atrás de una puerta corrediza en el pasillo esperando que nadie extrañara su presencia en esa aburrida ceremonia de compromiso. Si su padre lo hubiese encontrado en ese lugar le habría dado la golpiza de su vida. No era digno del heredero del Clan Uchiha esconderse como si tuviera algo por lo cual avergonzarse.

Obito había alcanzado la edad de un adulto y había sido prometido en matrimonio con una chica del País de la Tierra llamada Kurotsuchi, nieta del legendario Daimyō, Onoki de la Roca. Siendo Obito uno de los samuráis más prometedores del clan, ese matrimonio le resultaba bastante ventajoso. De hecho, Itachi no pudo evitar pensar por qué su padre no lo había forzado a él a comprometerse aún. Ya tenía trece años, la mayoría de los chicos del clan ya estaba comprometido para casarse a su edad. Estaba seguro que habría alguna razón de peso para que entre Onoki y Fugaku Uchiha hubiesen negociado ese pacto. Podía sentir en el aire un ambiente tenso que los extranjeros habían traído con ellos desde el País de la Tierra.

El viaje de la nieta del Daimyō había durado tres semanas desde el Norte para que Obito la conociera. Su primo no había estado nada feliz al respecto, pero no podía reclamar. Desde que Obito tenía uso de razón había profesado abiertamente su devoción por una de las jóvenes de Konoha llamada Rin. Lamentablemente, su humilde familia no era digna para ser emparentada con los Uchiha. Obito estaba atado de manos y lo sabía. Itachi tenía la edad suficiente para comprender cómo se movían las piezas de las alianzas y la familia de Rin no aportaba en nada a los Uchiha.

La noche anterior mientras entrenaba con Shisui, éste le había confiado que había espiado a la prometida de Obito cuando llegó. El menor de los primos le dio un sermón por ello pero Shisui dijo que debía asegurarse que Obito Nii se casara con una joven a su altura. Para su decepción, la había encontrado ruda, brusca y poco femenina; su cabello era corto y su vestimenta muy extraña. Cuando Itachi vio la extraña túnica de seda purpura y amarilla que portaba (muy distinta al kimono tradicional que las mujeres del País del Fuego vestían), notó la decepción y tristeza en el rostro de su primo mayor y entendió por qué Shisui (quien ya era un hombre) no había aprobado de ella; supo que las cosas no resultarían nada bien.

Suspiró esperando que todo aquello acabara pronto pues quería volver a sus estudios. La vida de un samurái no era sólo jugar con katanas y aprender el arte de la guerra. Para poder entender lo que significaba de verdad combatir, había que dedicarse a estudiar todo tipo de cosas y esa era justamente la ambición de Itachi.

Como miembro que era de la elitista casta samurái e hijo mayor del Daimyō del País del Fuego, Itachi heredaba un mundo de tradiciones, entre ellas, un régimen feudal de guerreros samurái que gobernaban el país por derecho de nacimiento y por la espalda. En el fondo, él pensaba que los hombres no heredaban el derecho a gobernar, debían ganárselo demostrando inteligencia, fortaleza y honor.

A temprana edad, Itachi Uchiha tuvo que cambiar sus juegos infantiles por las tácticas de guerras y estudiar todo el día era parte de lo que significaba ser el hijo de su padre.

De pronto, la puerta corrediza se abrió lentamente y un par de ojos negros lo miraron desde abajo.

—Te encontré nii-san. — Dijo su hermano menor con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro.  
—Hola Sasuke. —Lo saludó con aire sereno. — ¿Te estás divirtiendo?  
—Claro que no. Quiero ir a entrenar mi kenjutsu contigo. —Respondió el niño cruzándose de brazos y entrando al escondite de su hermano. — Esto es aburrido.  
—Lo sé. Sólo espera un poco más. Seguramente podremos retirarnos después de almuerzo. Es importante que le demos una buena impresión al Daimyō.  
—¿A cuál de los dos? —Preguntó Sasuke con un poco de melancolía.  
—¿Sucede algo?  
—Nii-san… ¿También me obligaran a casarme con una extraña algún día? —Lo cuestionó con miedo en su voz.

Itachi suspiró. No le molestaba que su hermano tuviese dudas, pero sí le preocupaba la forma transparente en que se podía descifrar lo que sentía. Se podía ver miedo, aburrimiento, felicidad o amor en sus ojos.

Un samurái no debía mostrar emociones, le daba mucho espacio a los enemigos para aprovecharse de ello. Sasuke era un libro abierto y sus ojos eran verdaderamente el espejo de su alma. Alguien inteligente sabría ocupar eso para destruir a los Uchiha algún día si Sasuke no aprendía a ocultar sus emociones.

—Es probable.

No iba a mentirle a su hermano, era mejor que viera la forma en que su mundo funcionaba.

—Así son las cosas entre los clanes samurai. En especial entre los más poderosos e influyentes.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Los clanes crean lazos militares y económicos para afrontar mejor el mundo en que vivimos. Fortalecen sus alianzas mediante los matrimonios uniendo las familias más importantes. Es menester para el clan Uchiha asentar las bases de buenas relaciones con los samuráis fuera del País del Fuego y para ellos que son extraños de lo que ocurre en este País, es importante contar con aliados en caso de que algún día quieran tener influencia aquí. El invierno y la hambruna han reavivado rencores antiguos entre nosotros y nuestros enemigos. Es probable que necesitemos de nuestros aliados antes de lo que pensamos y fortalecer dichas alianzas con matrimonios es importante, Sasuke. Es por ello que el Daimyō está comprometiendo a la mayoría de nuestros primos en matrimonio.  
—Asombroso nii-san, eres tan inteligente. — Dijo Sasuke con aire de admiración. — Espero que Otou-sama me comprometa con una dama de gran belleza, que sepa hacer comida deliciosa y juegue conmigo todo el tiempo.  
—Las damas de alta cuna no cocinan. Esa es una labor para sirvientes. —Le anunció Itachi.  
—¿Entonces qué se supone hace una esposa?  
—Engendra hijos y se siente honrada de ser la esposa de un samurái.  
—Uhmm… eso suena bastante aburrido.

Itachi no quiso discutir eso. A su punto de vista las mujeres no eran algo fundamental en la vida de un hombre. Sólo estaban todo el día preocupadas de cosas triviales como servir té y ver qué kimono usarían ese día. Eran un accesorio para el brazo de un samurái cuando así se les requería. Eran aquellas que mantenían la cama tibia y a los niños limpios. Pero nunca había visto a su padre mirar a su madre como una igual, Mikoto Uchiha era sólo un trofeo en su larga lista de victorias y conquistas.

—Otou-sama mandará a forjar tu primer wakizashi dentro de una semana. —Dijo Itachi cambiando el tema. — ¿Elegiste un nombre apropiado?  
—Sí, Izanagi.  
—Entonces me imagino que el día que recibas tu primera katana la llamarás…  
—Se llamará Izanami.  
—Ya veo.

Sasuke lo miró con determinación buscando su aprobación. Sus cejas temblaban levemente, se mordió los labios y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Su hermano menor había alcanzado la edad para portar armas de verdad en público. Aún practicaría todo el tiempo con su bokken pero al menos tendría la sensación de hombría que da probar el peso del verdadero acero. Siendo su padre el hombre que era, no había reparado en gastos cuando se trató de forjar la mejor katana para él. Sólo la preparación del metal se demoraría más de un mes.

—Son buenos nombres para tu katana y tu wakizashi. — Sentenció Itachi asintiendo con aprobación. — Inspiran respeto y temor.  
—No tanto como Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi. — Respondió un tanto triste.  
—Eso no importa. No puedo cargarlas juntas hasta que cumpla los quince años de cualquier manera.

La ley samurái decía que sólo a esa edad se podían cargar los dos sables, convirtiéndose así en un verdadero samurái, sin embargo Itachi practicaba con acero desde que era niño. Siendo el legítimo heredero del País del Fuego, no podía ser negligente con el arte de la guerra.

Amaterasu era el nombre de su katana y Tsukuyomi era su wakizashi.

¿Cuántas vidas ya había quitado esa hoja afilada? ¿Cuántas viudas y huérfanos había dejado durante los últimos trescientos años? La historia de su forja se podía remontar a la época en que los Uchiha y los Senju llegaron a un periodo de paz y Konoha fue fundada.

Los Senju no eran un clan samurái, ellos habían sido shinobis; Eran asesinos silenciosos, expertos del engaño y los disfraces que desconocían la palabra honor, o al menos eso había escuchado Itachi todos los días de su vida cada vez que su padre se enteraba de alguna de las cosas que los shinobi del país del fuego realizaban. Un guerrero a sueldo no podía ser un verdadero guerrero. Los samurái creían que su katana era su propia alma, y que parte de las almas de cada guerrero muerto permanecía en la katana que tomó su vida.

Si eso era así, entonces Itachi Uchiha cargaba con la memoria de muchos, muchos muertos.

๑

๑

๑

El agua helada sobre su cuerpo la golpeó tan fuerte que pensó que estaba pagando las culpas de haber dejado que Hanabi muriera. Debió haber robado de ser necesario para poder alimentarla durante las largas semanas en que nadie quiso darles limosnas a tres huérfanos de la catástrofe de Hananosora.

Aprendió a comer tierra, gusanos, raíces, aves… pero su hermano no lo soportó. El invierno era demasiado frío y Hanabi demasiado pequeña.

"_Comeremos lo que hay y lo haremos agradeciéndole a los dioses por poner algo en nuestro estómago"_había dicho el hombre que los encontró entre las ruinas de su hogar cuando estiró su mano y les mostró las raíces que había encontrado en el bosque ese día. Los cuatro mascaron lentamente soportando las arcadas por el amargor. Se tomaron las manos después de terminar y le pidieron a sus antepasados que los dejaran encontrar algo de comer al día siguiente.

Hanabi no despertó cuando salió el sol.

— ¡Deja de llorar! —Gritó la anciana que la había desnudado de pie a cabeza y ahora le lanzaba balde tras balde de agua. — ¡Una dama no puede estar cubierta en tierra y desperdicios! Una dama debe oler a jazmines y talco.  
—Lo siento. — Susurró Hinata.

Intentó mantener su boca cerrada mientras la escobilla frotaba con tanta fuerza la piel de su espalda que pensó se le caería a pedazos. Al menos ese dolor la hacía olvidar la herida sangrante e invisible que se anidaba en su pecho.

Numerosos rostros estaban a su alrededor trabajando en ella como si fuese ropa sucia que había que lavar. Una mujer le frotaba los pies, otra se encargaba de hacer lo mismo en sus manos y Okaa-san estaba terminando de cortar su larga cabellera.

Bajó la mirada para observar las mechas azules que caían a sus pies. Le hubiese gustado que el viento se llevara su cabello junto con sus recuerdos del pasado. Sabía que era superficial, pero muchas de sus lágrimas caían producto de perder su larga melena.

Alguna vez cuando aún era la hija de Hiashi Hyuga su cabellera había sido sedosa, hermosa y azulada. Había sido tan encantador que se enorgullecía de mantenerlo suelto para el deleite de todos los que entraban en su hogar. Adoraba escuchar "_Que lindo cabello tienes Hinata-chan. Es tan negro que llega a tornarse azulado…_".

Al menos no tendría que preocuparse más de cepillarlo, asearlo y hacerlo brillar. Ahora la época de seda y lujos era sólo un recuerdo, al igual que esa Hinata de antaño cuya única preocupación era jugar entre los sauces y los cerezos.

Okaa-san había dicho que su larga cabellera, de la cual había estado tan orgullosa alguna vez, era sólo una mata de paja seca que debía ser cortada para que creciera nuevamente. Su pelo no tenía brillo, ni fuerza, ni belleza. El invierno se había encargado de acabar con cualquier cosa bella o luminosa en su vida. La muerte de Hanabi, de su madre y su padre había matado cualquier rasgo de la fortaleza del clan Hyuga en ella.

— ¿Qué hago con su ropa, Okaa-san? —Preguntó una chica de su edad desde la puerta que daba al patio.

Debió haber tenido la edad de Hinata pero sin duda estaba mucho mejor alimentada. Sus mejillas sonrojadas lo evidenciaban. Usaba un kimono celeste de lino con bordados de hojas blancas, bastante simple comparado con lo que Hinata solía usar en Hananosora. No obstante, lo que más le llamó la atención de la joven fue notar su cabellera rubia (similar a la de Okaa-san), que llevaba atada en una larga cola de caballo. Sus ojos celestes refulgían con una fuerza sorprendente que opacaba los rasgos humildes que intentaba mostrar ante las mujeres de la casa. No se veía gente con dichos rasgos en Hananosora.

Hinata levantó la mirada y la observó suplicante, implorando con sus ojos que dijera algo para que esa tortura terminara de una vez. La chica pareció compadecerse de ella pues la miró de vuelta y frunció el ceño con lástima.

—Tal vez si la hiervo y la remendó un poco ella podría…  
—Quémala. — Respondió Tsunade. — No necesita nada que le recuerde a su antigua vida, menos harapos sucios e infectados de insectos y parásitos.

Okaa-san cepillaba el cabello de Hinata con brusquedad, intentando deshacer los nudos en su corta cabellera. Hinata mordía sus labios para no sollozar en voz alta por el dolor que sentía, recordándose una y otra vez que un Hyuga no lloraba. Sin embargo, ella nunca había sido como el resto de su clan. Ni si quiera podía honrar sus memorias. Había sido vendida como una esclava y ahora su humillación comenzaba. Se preguntó qué habría dicho su padre si la hubiese visto así, hundida en el más hondo de los pozos llorando por su cabello.

—Tendremos que alimentarla para que recupere sus fuerzas y comience a trabajar lo antes posible. —Dijo Tsunade. —Calienta un poco de sopa y arroz Ino-chan.  
—Si, Okaa-san. —Respondió la niña desde la puerta de la cocina y desapareció dentro de ella.  
—Descuide Okaa-san. Lo peor ya pasó. —Dijo la anciana.

Otro balde de agua cayó sobre Hinata quien no pudo ahogar el grito. Estaba tan helada que quemaba. Se sentía tan avergonzada que se habría desmayado sin sentirse culpable. Era lo más indigno que le había sucedido en la vida.

— ¡Silencio dije! —Le gritó nuevamente la anciana.  
—Lo siento, lo siento tanto. —Respondió Hinata.

Terminaron el baño y Okaa-san hizo un gesto con su mano para que la abuela terminara de asearla. La anciana la tomó fuerte por la muñeca y la arrastro consigo de vuelta a la cocina.

Nunca se sintió tan agradecida de sentir fuego cerca de su piel que cuando la anciana la colocó al lado de la estufa en que estaban cocinando una olla de arroz al vapor. El calor pareció reavivarla un poco y lentamente dejó de llorar mientras la abuela la secaba con una toalla. En ese instante supo que esa señora de ojos rasgados y cabello castaño no era tan mala como parecía a simple vista. Una vez que Okaa-san estuvo lejos, su tono de voz se dulcificó, le dio de comer mientras la secaba y le habló con amabilidad. No le tiraba el cabello cuando se lo peinaba como lo había hecho Okaa-san, más bien lo hacía con calma como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo. Sus manos arrugadas eran amables y no volvió a decirle que dejara de llorar mientras comía.

La chica que había quemado su ropa la miraba con una sonrisa tímida, como si le dijera con sus enormes ojos azules que todo estaría bien, que pronto aquello habría terminado y podría volver a respirar.

—Ino-chan, pásame el kimono.

La chica estiró la prenda que tenía sobre sus manos hacia la abuela y ésta comenzó a vestir a Hinata. Le ayudó a meter sus brazos dentro del kimono de color celeste (idéntica a la de Ino) y la amarró con fuerza para que no se le abriera. Luego le puso unas gruesas calcetas y le pasó un par de sandalias de paja.

—Esta es tu ropa, Hinata-chan. —Le indicó con seriedad. —Okaa-san ha sido lo suficientemente amable para dártela, por lo cual tú serás responsable de mantenerla limpia y siempre arreglada de la mejor forma posible.  
—Sí señora. —Dijo Hinata con miedo. —Dis…disculpe, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?  
—Sí. —Respondió la abuela.  
—¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué hace Okaa-san aquí? ¿Es mi… mi ama?  
—Es un Okiya. Es el lugar en donde viven las geishas. — Le indicó la anciana. — Algún día, si te esfuerzas y pones todo tu corazón en ello, también tú serás una geisha.

Hinata alguna vez había escuchado la palabra _geisha_, pero siendo los Hyuga un clan conservador, en Hananosora no había ningún Okiya del cual ella supiera, por lo tanto no sabía en qué consistía el trabajo de una geisha. No quiso preguntárselo por no parecer ignorante, estaba segura que podría averiguarlo eventualmente.

— Ella es Ino-chan, es una Shikomi de este Okiya al igual que tú**. **—Le explicó la abuela. — Sólo que lleva aquí más tiempo, por lo cual será como tu sempai.  
—¿Sh-Shikomi? —Preguntó Hinata dudosa. — ¿Qué es… eso?  
—Niñas como tú que son entregadas a este Okiya. Se encargan de las labores domesticas y deben hacer todo lo que se les diga. —Hinata asintió. Entonces sí era una esclava. — No hablan a menos que se les pida que hablen, no miran Okaa-san o a las demás geiko al rostro a menos que se dirijan a ustedes.  
—Entendido. — Respondió bajando el rostro.  
— Ino-chan ya conoce las reglas pues vive en este Okiya desde los seis años. Te enseñará todo lo que necesites saber, así que escúchala y escúchala bien. Si tienes una duda, debes hacérsela a Ino-chan. —La mujer pasó sus manos sobre la tela del kimono de Hinata para estirarla. —Mi nombre es Biwako, pero me puedes llamar Obaa-san. Las cosas en este hogar son… estrictas, pero si haces lo que se te ordena no te faltará comida ni techo y algún día podrás comenzar a estudiar para convertirte en una geiko también.  
—Muchas gracias por… por la comida. Es usted muy amable Obaa-san. —Dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia perfecta.

Aquello hizo que la abuela se sorprendiera y debió notarse en su rostro pues la mayoría de las jóvenes en la cocina se detuvo de hacer lo suyo para mirar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste esos modales? —Le preguntó.  
—Mi madre me los enseñó desde pequeña. —Respondió sonrojando.  
—Tus ojos son de los nacidos en Hananosora. Todo un espectáculo de ver. —Añadió tomándole el rostro, inspeccionándola de cerca. — Eres muy bonita. Okaa-san hizo un buen negocio comprándote. — Hinata enrojeció. — Escúchame bien, Hinata-chan. Siempre usa esos modales frente a Okaa-san. Darás una buena impresión.  
—Entendido. — Susurró. — ¿Hay… hay algo más que debería saber?  
—Las reglas son muy simples y son dos: Nunca salgas del Okiya a menos que tengas permiso para ello y siempre haz lo que se te ordena sin contestar de vuelta. Síguelas y esta primavera Ino y tú comenzarán su educación para convertirse en geishas.

Hinata miró a Ino con curiosidad y notó que la chica sonreía. Por la forma en que lo hacía, supuso, que ser una geisha no podía ser algo malo.

Pasó el resto del día fingiendo haber aceptado su destino sin cuestionar ninguna de las órdenes que le daba la abuela. Pensó que tal vez cuando todos durmiesen podía escapar, pero pronto aquella idea se deshizo en su mente; no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Tampoco tenía donde ir. Ni si quiera sabía dónde estaba Neji y esa ciudad era enorme, al menos cinco veces más grande que Hananosora.

Por primera vez en más de un mes había comido una porción mediana de arroz y pez. Aquello la había hecho llorar de frustración, pensando una y otra vez lo afortunada que era de haber soportado el viaje mientras que Hanabi murió en la nieve.

No. No podía escapar. No podía mostrarse tan desagradecida con esas personas que le habían dado comida, ropa, seguridad, un techo, un lugar en su hogar. No le importaba ser denigrada a la vida de una sirvienta, si ese era su destino lo cumpliría con el mayor honor posible.

Se había resignado a limpiar en silencio cuando llegó la noche e Ino la hizo seguirla a una pequeña habitación en donde cabía un futón. Pensó que seguramente en algún tiempo aquello había sido un armario para guardar cosas y que lo habían vaciado para darle lugar a Ino y Hinata dentro de él.

Ino llevaba una lamparita de aceite y la depositó con cuidado cerca de la puerta mientras se preparaban para acostarse. Se sacaron con cuidado sus humildes kimonos de lino e Ino le enseñó la forma adecuada de doblarla para que al día siguiente no tuviese arrugas. Hinata la imitó lo mejor posible, pero la ropa de Ino quedó perfecta mientras que la suya parecía algo a medio camino de estar presentable. Ino río y la dobló por ella.

Eran las más pequeñas de ese hogar y tenían que apoyarse una a la otra. La rubia le había dicho durante la tarde mientras fregaban los pisos que desde ese día ambas se cuidarían. Hinata se sintió levemente aliviada al escuchar eso.

Mientras se acostaban en el mismo futon, una cerca de la otra para no pasar frío escuchando el sonido de la lluvia contra las tejas Hinata no pudo evitar preguntarle lo que estaba en su mente.

—Ino-chan ¿Qué es una geisha?  
—¿No lo sabes? — Le preguntó sorprendida.  
—No. — Contestó levemente avergonzada.  
—Son artistas. Llevan hermosos kimonos de seda todo el tiempo y duermen la mayoría del día. Nunca hacen nada aparte de cantar y bailar o servir el té. —La voz de Ino sonaba como si estuviese soñando. —Y todos los hombres las miran como si no hubiese una joya más hermosa en el mundo.  
—¿Tú quieres ser una geisha?  
—¿Quién no querría serlo?  
—Yo sólo quiero volver a mi casa con Neji nii-san. — Ino frunció el ceño. — No… no me malinterpretes por favor. Yo sé que eso… eso es imposible. Pero… si tuviese un deseo, sería poder volver a casa.  
—Es más fácil que te olvides que alguna vez tuviste una casa Hinata-chan, como lo hice yo. —Sus últimas palabras sonaron más tristes de lo que Hinata pensó.  
—¿Cómo terminaste aquí?  
—Mi madre falleció cuando tenía cinco años y mi padre murió en una batalla un poco después. No tenía donde más ir aquí en Konoha, así que los Uchiha me mandaron a este lugar y pagaron mi educación como geisha ¿No es genial? No tendré una deuda con el Okiya tan elevada como… — La miró sonrojando, evidentemente iba a decir que no tendría una deuda tan alta como la de Hinata. — Mi única madre ahora es Tsunade-sama quien me recibió como si fuera una hija. —Ino sonrió y abrazó a Hinata con más fuerza. —Y si quieres, tú puedes ser mi hermana.  
—Eso me gustaría. —Susurró Hinata cerrando los ojos, olvidándose que su verdadera hermana estaba muerta. El olor de Ino era agradable, la tranquilizaba. Era la primera muestra de afecto que recibía en años, lo cual la hizo llorar inmediatamente. —Seremos hermanas entonces.  
—Si te olvidas del pasado, no duele tanto estar aquí, Hinata-chan.  
—Sí. — Murmuró Hinata, sacando levemente su cabeza por las sabanas. — Ino-chan, ¿Quiénes son los Uchiha?

๑

๑

๑

—Resistir los rigores de una instrucción interminable, encarar el peligro sin perder la cabeza, enfrentarse a la muerte con toda naturalidad, es el arte del kendo, la vida de la espada. — Dijo Fugaku Uchiha mientras tomaba el sable corto desde la tarima frente a él.

Sentado sobre sus piernas a un metro de distancia se encontraba Sasuke. Su padre hizo una profunda reverencia cuando tomó el wakizashi, con toda la calma del mundo manteniendo la más grande de las formalidades. Luego se dio la vuelta para entregárselo.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia nuevamente, mientras Sasuke estiraba sus manos para recibir su primera arma de verdad con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Itachi tuvo que aguantar el deseo de regañarlo, de decirle que dejara de mostrar lo que sentía de forma tan evidente pues lo único que lograba de ese modo era que su padre pensara que era débil. Lo podía notar por la dureza en las palabras del Daimyō.

—Considera lo que es correcto y verdadero. Practica y cultiva la ciencia. Familiarízate con las artes. Conoce los principios de los oficios. Entiende el prejuicio y el beneficio de cada cosa. Aprende a ver cada cosa con exactitud. Toma conciencia de lo que no es obvio. Se cuidadoso incluso en asuntos irrelevantes y sobre todo, Sasuke, no hagas nada que sea inútil.  
—Así será, Otou-sama. — Dijo haciendo una nueva reverencia.

Itachi no despegaba sus ojos de ambas figuras. Shisui estaba junto a él y extrañamente su primo también los miraba con interés a pesar de que las ceremonias de ese tipo lo aburrían. Seguramente, todos estaban tan enfocados porque no era una ceremonia cualquiera, Sasuke estaba recibiendo su primer sable corto, el wakizashi, era como si recibiera la extensión de su alma.

Parado un poco más allá se encontraba Teyaki Uchiha, el hermano de su padre, observando el desarrollo de aquella sagrada ceremonia. A pesar de que su tío era un Uchiha nunca había sido muy dado a los asuntos del clan cuando se trataba de las armas, más bien lo suyo era la mente, manteniéndose como la mano derecha de Fugaku y siempre con una sonrisa bonachona en el rostro.

La ceremonia terminó con el Daimyō haciendo una nueva reverencia y saliendo de la sala con rapidez seguido por Teyaki quien le revolvió el pelo a Sasuke felicitándolo por su nueva arma.  
Su padre era un hombre ocupado y seguramente debía atender otros asuntos esa mañana, por lo cual aparte de su habitual "hn" no le dijo nada más a su hermano cuando todo terminó.

—¿Lo hice bien nii-san? — Le preguntó emocionado mientras colgaba su sable corto a un costado.— Me incliné como me enseñaste.  
—La mente no es arrastrada por el cuerpo, y el cuerpo no es arrastrado por la mente. — Le indicó Itachi. — Ponle atención a la mente Sasuke, no al cuerpo. No puedes sonrojarte o ponerte nervioso en público.

Los párpados de Sasuke cayeron levemente, haciendo evidente su decepción.

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo mocoso. — Dijo Shisui irritado. — ¿No entiendes lo que Itachi te quiere decir? Un Uchiha no muestra emociones en público. Mostrar lo que sientes le da demasiada abertura a un enemigo para que descubra tus puntos débiles.  
—¿Y cómo evito hacer eso? — Preguntó Sasuke con timidez.  
—Tienes que sentirte fuerte por dentro y sólo mostrar aquella expresión en tus ojos. Cada vez que tomes tu katana tienes que pensar que eres invencible y que has estudiado lo suficiente para saber empuñarla. — Dijo Itachi tomando la vaina de Amaterasu y estirándola frente a Sasuke. — Comunícate con ella, siéntela entre tus manos. — Sasuke lo imitó, tomando Izanagi y sintiéndola. — No dejes que nunca nadie vea tu mente, tus pensamientos, todo en ti debe ser un misterio para tu enemigo. Eso fundamental.  
—Sí, nii-san. — Susurró Sasuke respirando profundamente.  
—Desenvaina tu katana e imítame.

Itachi sacó a Amaterasu de su vaina negra. La madera pulida brillaba como ónix. Tenía símbolos exquisitos en la empuñadora: un gran sol cuyas llamas danzaban alrededor de la vaina y un cuervo de ojos rojos cerca de la empuñadura. Cuando la presentó frente a su hermano fue como si silbara en el aire y hasta Shisui sintió respeto por Amaterasu. Sasuke la miró maravillado y pronto recordó que debía mantenerse frío e inexpresivo.

—Tus ojos no deben mirar hacia abajo, arriba o ladearse. Adopta una postura con la cabeza _erguida_, ni inclinada ni alzada ni ladeada. — Dijo Itachi revisando la forma en que tomaba su katana. — Tu mirada debe ser fija. No arrugues la frente, pero frunce el ceño levemente. Mantén los ojos inmóviles e intenta no pestañar cuanto tengas a Izanagi entre tus manos. Entrecierra los ojos, muestra quien está al mando.

Era como si Sasuke pudiese entender a Itachi a la perfección y ambos se miraban con la misma expresión. Shisui los observaba divertido y se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se parecían, pero más que nada, de lo mucho que Sasuke quería imitar a Itachi.

—Trata de mantener una expresión serena en el rostro, con tu nariz recta y tu barbilla ligeramente adelantada. La parte posterior de tu cuello debe permanecer derecha y centrar la fuerza en la nuca, sintiendo todo el cuerpo desde los hombros hacia abajo como una unidad.

Sasuke respiró profundamente e intentó imitar la posición de Itachi, memorizar sus palabras como si fuese fuego que se quemaba en su memoria. No podía olvidarse si quería ser bueno.

—Baja los hombros y mantén la columna recta, no bajes los glúteos. Concentra tu fuerza en las partes inferiores de las piernas desde las rodillas hasta la punta de los dedos del pie. —Sasuke mantenía la hoja en una posición casi perfecta imitando a Itachi. — Ahora tensa el abdomen de forma que el pecho no se te hunda.  
—Bien hecho Sasuke, sigue así. —Dijo Shisui cruzándose de brazos, poniéndose serio.

Sasuke intentó hacer lo que Itachi le decía con sumo cuidado, maravillado con la hoja de Izanagi, ocultando el orgullo que sentía porque Shisui lo hubiese felicitado.

— Recuerda siempre que el ojo que observa es más fuerte que el ojo que percibe.— Itachi movió lentamente a Amaterasu e hizo que su filo chocara contra la hoja de Izanagi. Sasuke bloqueó el golpe casi a la perfección con la misma velocidad. — Nunca observes la katana de tu adversario. Obsérvala sin enfocar tus ojos en ella, sin moverlos.  
—Ya es suficiente. Envainen sus katanas. —Dijo Shisui un tanto irritado.

Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero Itachi salió de la posición de combate parándose derecho y de un movimiento tan ligero que parecía cortar el aire guardó a Amaterasu en su vaina. El menor de los Uchiha se cruzó de brazos con algo de frustración, pensaba que finalmente podría practicar kenjutsus con su hermano con acero de verdad.

—¿Por qué nos detenemos Shisui-san? — Preguntó decepcionado.  
—Las espadas deben empuñarse con un sólo pensamiento en la mente: son armas para matar al adversario. — Itachi lo miraba con la misma seriedad con que Shisui lo hacía. — Sasuke, cuando empuñes tu katana, hazlo con el pensamiento de matar a quien esté frente a ti. Aún eres un niño y no puedes portar tus dos katanas, pero si tu padre te considera lo suficientemente mayor para tener un sable corto, entonces, cuando lo saques de su vaina será para proteger los ideales de un samurái, no para practicar con él.  
—Ni si quiera yo puedo portar las dos katanas aún. — Dijo Itachi. — Descuida, podemos seguir practicando en la tarde. Ahora, ¿Qué tal si celebramos esto comiendo dangos en la ciudad?  
— ¿Esa celebración es para mí o para ti? — Preguntó Sasuke subiendo una ceja mientras seguía a Itachi y Shisui con rapidez. Ninguno le prestó mucha atención. — Sabes que no me gustan los dulces nii-san.

Tal vez si Itachi hubiese sabido la forma en que cambiaría su vida por algo tan sencillo como llevar a su hermano menor a comer dangos, se habría sentado a meditar si valía la pena arriesgarlo todo por los ojos más bellos de Konoha. Sin embargo, en ese momento la última de sus preocupaciones era encontrarse con una niña, por lo cual, caminó con su hermano menor y su primo hacia la ciudad.

A pesar de que las calles estaban cubiertas en barro por la llovizna del día anterior, se podía ver algo de comercio por toda la ciudad. Era mucho mejor estar dentro de las paredes de la Villa que fuera de ellas. Itachi había escuchado a los hombres de su padre hablando sobre las hambrunas, las guerras en la frontera, la destrucción de importantes clanes de la nación, tanto aliados como enemigos. Pero ya que aquel sufrimiento no lo había tocado, no podía entender la gravedad de la época en que estaba viviendo, que años más tarde sería conocido como el invierno del hambre.

La gravedad de la situación llegó a él precisamente cuando entraron a la tienda favorita de Itachi y la descubrió vacía. Se sentaron mirándose un tanto extrañados y esperaron hasta que una jovencita los atendió. Cuando Itachi le pidió té y tres porciones de dangos, la joven negó con el rostro y tuvo que explicarle que no había harina de arroz para hacer dangos y que solamente estaban vendiendo té y ciruelas secas.

—Tráiganos dos tazas de té y dos porciones de ciruelas secas. — Le pidió Itachi.

Sasuke estaba ahí más que nada porque quería acompañarlos, no porque le interesara comer dulces, por ello no se molestaron si quiera en pedirle algo.

—Las cosas realmente están jodidas allá afuera. — Dijo Shisui de pronto. — Escuché que los Nara tuvieron que defender el bosque de los ciervos de un ataque hace tres días. Hubo muchas pérdidas dentro del clan.  
—La situación se complica con el avance de la estación. Esperemos que este invierno no se extienda tanto para matar los cultivos de arroz nuevamente. — Agregó Itachi.  
—¿Habrá una guerra? — Preguntó Sasuke un poco asustado.  
—No le temas a una guerra. — Respondió Shisui quien era el único en edad suficiente para haber participado en ella en caso de darse. — Teme a lo que le pueda pasar a Konoha si eso ocurre. Estaremos bajo sitio si la hambruna llega tocando nuestra puerta pidiendo su ración de arroz.  
—Deja de hablar así frente a Sasuke. — Le pidió Itachi, quien aunque fuese severo con su hermano menor, se preocupaba lo suficiente de él como para que no viviera con el miedo de ser atacados mientras dormían. — Descuida, si hay una guerra será en la frontera, no aquí.

Itachi levantó la mirada y vio un chico de la edad de su hermano de cabellera rubia caminando aburrido mientras pateaba una piedra. Sabía de quien se trataba pues lo había visto rondando junto a Jiraiya-sama. Muchas veces se preguntó si Jiraiya era realmente un shinobi o un samurái, pero le parecía una pregunta mal educada. Lo que sí tenía claro era que Naruto Uzumaki estaba con él como rehén, algo que se daba muy seguido con los herederos de grandes clanes que deseaban mantener buenas relaciones con Konoha.

Era la excusa perfecta para poder tener un momento de paz con su primo.

—Mira Sasuke, es Naruto Uzumaki. – Su hermano se volteó y miró en la dirección en la que Itachi mantenía su vista fija. De inmediato se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca infantil. — ¿Por qué no lo vas a saludar?  
—Cada vez que le hablo a ese idiota empieza a decir una y otra vez que él será el Daimyō de todo el País del Fuego algún día. Me irrita. — Respondió cruzándose de brazos.  
—Es un signo de educación que le saludes. — Agregó Shisui. — Ve. Entrenaré contigo esta tarde si lo haces.  
—Está bien. — Dijo Sasuke parándose.

El té no demoró en llegar y tanto Shisui como Itachi bebieron en silencio conversando de temas más propios de su edad y de su casta. Hablaron del compromiso de Obito, de un posible compromiso para Shisui y como Fugaku había estado insinuándole que la heredera de los Haruno era una chica bastante atractiva y que cuando él cumpliese la mayoría de edad estaría en edad de procrear. Itachi no sabía qué obtendría su padre de esa familia pues sólo eran comerciantes con mucho dinero… aunque pensándolo dos veces, el dinero también puede comprar fuerzas militares y políticas. Su padre a veces lo sorprendía.

De pronto, escucharon gritos al otro lado de la calle y ambos se pusieron de pie adivinando que las cosas no habían salido como las pensaron en un comienzo. Ahí estaba Sasuke gritándole a Naruto que era un imbécil y que nunca sería tan fuerte como él o cualquier miembro del clan Uchiha. Naruto por su parte lo apuntó con su dedo derecho y le pidió que se retractara.

—¡No tengo por qué retractarme de un miserable rehén! — Gritó Sasuke con rabia.  
—¡Yo no soy un rehén! Jiraiya-sama me invitó a pasar el invierno a este lugar para estudiar. — Se defendió el chico.

Itachi supo de inmediato que Sasuke estaba diciendo cosas que seguramente el niño Uzumaki no sabía. No tenía por qué decirlas tampoco y haberlo hecho causaría sin duda roces entre los Uchiha y toda la facción shinobi a quienes se le permitía habitar dentro de las murallas de Konoha al servicio de su padre.

—Si estás estudiando, ¿Cómo es que nunca te vi practicando kenjutsu como cualquiera de nuestra edad? — Exigió saber Sasuke.  
—¡No necesito valerme de espadas tontas para defenderme! — Alegó Naruto. — Tengo mis dos puños y mis shurikens y mis kunais.  
—¡Las katanas no son tontas! ¡Son el alma de cualquier Samurai! —Dijo Sasuke con rabia. Itachi temió lo peor cuando lo vio pararse en esa posición, listo para desenfundar a Izanagi.  
—¡Sasuke! — Le gritó mientras caminaba en su dirección con prisa, pero eso no pareció detenerlo.  
—Estoy temblando de miedo. — Se burló Naruto. — Si esa pequeña katana es tu gran alma, entonces no me quiero imaginar lo insignificante que eres.  
—¡Voy a cortarte en dos! — Dijo el Uchiha moviendo su mano hacia la empuñadura.

Sin embargo no alcanzó si quiera a tocarla, pues antes de que lo hiciera las manos de Naruto estaban alrededor de la vaina de madera negra que envolvía su wakizashi. La tiró hacia él con tal rapidez que la madera se deslizó por las manos de su hermano. Tanto Itachi como Shisui se detuvieron en seco preguntándose de donde habría sacado ese niño un movimiento de esa naturaleza.

—¿De qué te sirve esta estúpida katana si no alcanzas a desenfundarla antes que te la quite? — Se burló Naruto sosteniéndola y retrocediendo unos pasos.  
—¡Devuélvemela! — Gritó Sasuke lanzándose contra el rubio.  
—¡No hasta que digas que no soy un rehén! — Le respondió esquivando con rapidez al Uchiha.  
—¡Jamás lo diré porque sí eres un rehén! — Exclamó deteniéndose para intentar tomar la katana nuevamente. — Tú familia te mandó a Konoha para asegurarle su lealtad a mi padre. No sirves para nada excepto como pieza de cambio de mi clan. Si estás esperando que mienta puedes seguir esperando toda tu vida, inútil.  
—¡Entonces nunca más vas a ver esta katana de mierda!

Itachi, Sasuke y Shisui vieron como la recientemente forjada Izanagi volaba por el aire y subía hasta llegar al segundo piso de la casa conjunta perdiéndose entre las ramas de un sauce, para caer con fuerza bajo éste y desaparecer de sus vistas. Los cuatro miraron el muro que los separaba de Izanagi sintiendo que el mundo acababa de detenerse.

—¿Qué hiciste idiota? — Preguntó Sasuke casi con temor en la voz.  
—¡Para que aprendas a no meterte con un Uzumaki! — Respondió Naruto con debilidad y un leve temblor en su voz, sabiendo que acababa de hacer algo realmente malo.

El rubio salió corriendo de inmediato y ninguno lo siguió. Aprehender al chico no era tan importante en ese momento como recuperar ese wakizashi. No sólo Sasuke recibiría una paliza por perder una katana corta de esa calidad, sino que su padre perdería todo respeto por él si sabía que un chico desarmado le había quitado la katana antes que pudiera si quiera desenfundarla.

—Otou-sama me desheredará y me mandará al desierto el resto de mi vida a morir deshidratado. — Dijo Sasuke asustado.  
—Descuida, la recuperaremos sin que se entere. — Dijo Itachi suspirando. — ¿Dónde está la puerta de esa casa? Si golpeo y doy las explicaciones del caso seguramente nos la devuelvan.  
—Sí, eso sería si hubiese caído en la casa de cualquier persona. Sin embargo, esa casa es parte del Hanamachi. Ningún Okiya en Konoha le va a abrir sus puertas a un chico de trece años a menos que les digas quien eres y si eso ocurre tu padre se enterará de cualquier modo.  
—Cuando Otou-sama se entere que… — Sasuke estaba temblando.  
—No lo hará. — Dijo Itachi rápidamente. — Ayúdame a subir.  
—¿Has perdido la cabeza? — Le preguntó Shisui. — Si te descubren…  
—No me pasará nada peor de lo que le puede pasar a Sasuke si el Daimyō se entera de esto.

Con esas palabras, Itachi selló su destino para siempre al trepar por la pared exterior de aquel Okiya ayudado por Shisui. Nunca imaginó que no sólo encontraría la katana de su hermano en ese lugar, sino que también la mujer a quien amaría el resto de su vida.

๑

๑

๑

— Ino-chan, ¿Me puedes pasar ese pincel? — Hinata estaba fregando el piso en el pasillo mientras Ino asistía a una de las geishas principales del Okiya.

Por primera vez se enteraba de lo que era una geisha. Había estado muchos días en ese lugar pero hasta entonces no habían confiado lo suficiente en ella como para que pudiese ir al segundo piso del Okiya, lugar en donde dormían las geishas y las maiko. Por lo general se quedaba haciendo el orden del patio, de los pasillos exteriores y el de la cocina, siempre lejos de las escaleras aunque su curiosidad la estaba matando por asomarse y ver quiénes eran las famosas geishas de las cuales Ino hablaba tanto. Ahora que tenía cerca a una de ellas entendía la razón para halagarlas e idolatrarlas así.

Nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa como ella. Ino le había dicho que su nombre era Kurenai y que los hombres de Konoha morían por ella. Su amiga lo sabía porque en más de una ocasión había tenido que ir a dejarle algún recado a la casa de té y podía ver la forma en que las miradas estaban enfocadas en las manos de Kurenai mientras llenaba las copas con sake.

Ahí, a medio camino de la perfección, Hinata observaba completamente maravillada la forma en que aplicaba con gracia y delicadeza la fina capa de pasta blanca que cubría su rostro de por sí pálido.

—¿Me podrías decir que miras pequeña? — Le preguntó de pronto Kurenai viéndola por el espejo.

De inmediato Hinata bajó el rostro y comenzó a trapear con más fuerza el piso de madera. Sus mejillas le comenzaron a arder y tuvo miedo de haber hecho algo impropio. Obaa-san le había dicho en numerosas ocasiones que no debía mirar a las geishas de la casa. Se moría de vergüenza, era pésima siguiendo instrucciones. No esperaba que esa mujer la descubriera y lo que menos quería era que pensara que la estaba espiando.

—¿Tu nombre es Hinata verdad? — Ino se tapó la boca con una de sus manos mientras sostenía el espejo que estaba atrás de Kurenai mientras ésta pintaba su cuello. — Biwako-san me contó sobre ti. Supongo que los gritos que me despertaron hace unas semanas por la mañana fueron los tuyos mientras te bañaban.  
—Yo lo siento mucho, realmente no quería despertarla Kurenai-san. — Dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia desesperada, llegando a tocar el piso con su frente.  
—No me molesta. Ya había dormido demasiado de cualquier forma. — Respondió mientras esparcía por su espalda aquella pasta blanca. — ¿Te gusta el kimono colgado ahí?  
—Es hermoso. — Contestó Hinata con sinceridad.  
— ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta? — Le preguntó con inocencia. Hinata negó con la cabeza. — Probablemente más de lo que Okaa-san pagó por ti o por mí. Algún día tú e Ino-chan también vestirán kimonos tan bonitos como ese.  
—¿Es suyo, Kurenai-san? — Preguntó Hinata sonrojándose.  
—No, pertenece al Okiya. — respondió ella mientras con un fino pincel comenzaba a pintar sus labios de un hermoso color rojo pálido, ideal para la temporada. — Una geisha tiene que usar siempre la mejor seda, no lo olviden. Cuando crezcan y sean pequeñas maikos, les enseñaré a usar uno como ese.  
—Sí. — Respondieron Ino y Hinata al mismo tiempo.  
—Pensé que a la única que le enseñarías sería a mi Tenten, Kurenai-san.

La voz de una segunda mujer hizo que Hinata se agachara con rapidez y siguiera trapeando mientras pasaba a su notar como dos figuras entraban a la habitación pero no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza para ver de quienes se trataban. Su presencia la ponía nerviosa.

Había visto a Tenten de reojo. Era mayor que Ino y ella. Sólo ayudaba en las labores domesticas después de cenar pues estaba fuera de la Okiya todo el día, según Ino, aprendiendo a ser una geisha en el Karyukai. Según Ino, Tenten volvía llorando la mayoría de los días pues no conseguía sobresalir en su educación.

—Aún falta mucho para que Tenten-chan termine sus estudios. — Respondió Kurenai.  
—Tienes razón.

Una de las mujeres se sentó cerca de Kurenai y comenzó a aplicarse algo en el rostro. Hinata observó de reojo como lo hacía. Su cabello castaño y sus ojos negros le parecieron muy tradicionales a Hinata.

— Buenos días Kurenai-san. — Le dijo con una reverencia cortés.  
—Buenos días Chizune-san. — Respondió la mujer mientras delineaba sus labios.  
—¿Quién es ella? — Preguntó la otra chica de cabello negro y ojos color avellana. Miraba a Hinata de reojo por el espejo con desconfianza. — Nos está mirando, ¿Nadie le dijo que no debía mirarnos?  
—Es Hinata-chan. Es nueva en el Okiya, Anko-san. — Respondió Kurenai con suavidad. — Tenle paciencia, está aprendiendo.  
—Genial, lo único que faltaba era más chicas bonitas dispuestas a quitarnos las camas.

Hinata no encontró la misma amabilidad y dulzura de Kurenai en Anko, pero se podía ver que esa joven tenía un espíritu mucho más libre y decía todo lo que había en su cabeza. Quizás esa no era la mejor cualidad para una geisha y era esa también la razón por la cual Anko no era un gran éxito como Kurenai.

Chizune era la favorita de Okaa-san y eso era conocido por todo el Okiya, algo que Hinata no se demoró en saber con el pasar de los días. Sin embargo en se instante mientras las miraba, se preguntó si algún día ella también estaría frente a un espejo con Ino a su lado, aplicándose esa pasta de color blanco.

Hinata hizo una reverencia y se puso de pie, cargando el balde de agua hacia la cocina. Había limpiado el pasillo todo el día y a pesar de que nunca antes en su vida se había dedicado a labores como esa, pensó que había hecho un buen trabajo. Al menos las ampollas en sus manos se lo confirmaban.

Se sentó un momento en una banquita de la cocina y sobó sus pies suspirando con el olor a comida que había en el lugar. Sólo se les permitía comer una vez al día y estaba famélica nuevamente.

—¡Hinata! — Dijo una de las cocineras mirándola con dureza. — Si tienes tiempo para sobarte los pies, entonces tienes tiempo para llevarle el té a Okaa-san.  
—Sí. — Dijo haciendo una reverencia y tomando la bandeja que le estiraba con cuidado.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el pasillo exterior con cuidado. Con cada paso que daba lo único en que podía pensar era en que se le iba a caer la bandeja. Siempre se había considerado a si misma torpe y tosca para ese tipo de tareas pues la mayoría del tiempo había sirvientes para que lo hicieran por ella. Por algún milagro consiguió recorrer todo el pasillo hasta dar con la puerta de la habitación de Tsunade, quien se encontraba haciendo cálculos numéricos con un ábaco.

—Disculpe okaa-san, ¿Dónde desea que…?  
—Silencio. — Dijo con un gesto rápido de su mano. — ¿No te explicaron las reglas? No se habla a menos que te hablen.  
—Lo siento. — Dijo Hinata.

Esos días, cada una de las personas en ese hogar se habían encargado de reafirmarle la idea de que entre todas las personas de ese hogar, ella era que estaba en último lugar en la cadena de importancia. Era nada. Era menos que nada. Era sólo alguien que debía limpiar y ser obediente, callada y sumisa.

Hizo una nueva reverencia y dejó la bandeja con el té y unas galletas de avena junto a la puerta. No levantó los ojos del suelo y antes de cerrar nuevamente la puerta corrediza, volvió a inclinar su cabeza en forma de respeto. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Tsunade la interrumpió.

—En el patio, en la bodega, hay una caja de madera debajo de unos pergaminos. Encontrarás unas botellas de sake ahí. Tráeme una. — Le ordenó. — Procura que no te vean, no quiero que anden chismeando sobre lo que bebo o dejo de beber. Y Hinata…  
—¿Sí Okaa-san?  
—Ten cuidado cuando las saques, son las últimas que quedan y sólo dios sabe cuando veremos sake nuevamente. No quiero que mágicamente empiecen a desaparecer.  
—Sí Okaa-san.

Caminó hacia el exterior sintiendo el frío en su nuca. Su cabellera larga al menos la protegía del viento cuando soplaba con esa fuerza. Seguramente volvería a llover, pues el viento traía consigo los gritos de la calle. Movió la puerta corrediza de la pequeña bodega en el patio y entró con cuidado procurando que nadie la viera. Miró a su alrededor y vio todo tipo de herramientas y cosas inservibles. Más que una bodega parecía un conjunto de chatarra oxidándose.

Justo debajo de los pergaminos viejos Hinata encontró la caja de madera. La abrió con cuidado y descubrió que había cuatro botellitas de sake. No era la primera vez que veía una y podía distinguirlas a simple vista. Le quitó el polvo y las telas de araña con las manos y la dejó junto a ella mientras escondía nuevamente la caja.

Salió de la bodega procurando que nadie la viera, asegurándose una y otra vez de cumplir al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Okaa-san. Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la observaba, salió del lugar cerrando la puerta corrediza atrás de ella. Fue justo cuando dio el primer paso hacia el corredor exterior que algo pesado le golpeó la cabeza y la hizo caer hacia adelante soltando un gritito, pero más importante aún, soltando la botella de sake.

Hinata cerró los ojos y sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba. Tuvo la esperanza de que la botella de porcelana blanca de sake se salvara al caer sobre el pasto, y tal fue su suerte que ésta no se quebró. Su corazón latía tan fuerte, se sintió tan angustiada con lo que había hecho que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Sin embargo se sintió extrañada cuando algo tibio caía por su frente.

Llevó su mano a ese sector y sus dedos se humedecieron. Cuando bajó su mano y vio sangre recordó que algo la había golpeado en la frente. Busco con sus ojos el origen de aquel golpe y entonces vio una hermosa wakizashi dentro de una vaina de madera negra.

Tenía los kanji (_Izanagi_) gravados en su longitud y tenía imágenes de halcones cazando conejos. Hinata gateó hacia la katana corta y la tomó entre sus manos. Recordaba que todos los hombres en Hananosora portaban esas armas junto con sus katanas y decían que eran buenas para pelear mientras cabalgaban. No sabía mucho más del tema que eso, pues era una mujer y a las mujeres no se les educaba en el arte de la guerra.

De pronto sitió las ramas del sauce moverse y sus ojos se agrandaron con la mancha negra que bajaba a grandes zancadas. Si hubiese podido vislumbrar los problemas y tormentos que esa persona traería a su vida, Hinata habría hecho lo inteligente: huir de ahí o gritar por ayuda. En cambio, sólo observó dejando caer la katana corta mientras la mancha se deslizaba por el sauce como si caminara sobre su superficie. Parpadeó un par de veces asegurándose de que no estaba alucinando producto del golpe en la cabeza y fue cuando levantó su mirada que todo comenzó.

Ahí frente a ella había un chico mirándola con el rostro frío y sereno.

—No grites, no te haré daño.

La tiró atrás del sauce escondiéndose con ella con una rapidez que no le permitió reaccionar. Hinata sintió su pequeño cuerpo flotando en el aire. Mientras se movía involuntariamente hacia él, el tiempo pareció transcurrir lentamente. Su torso se apegó al del joven y éste le tapó la boca con dos dedos. Sus manos heladas le sacaron un escalofrío.

Hinata sintió que tenía el corazón en su garganta.

Su cabello estaba tomado en una cola de caballo un tanto desaliñada. Su kimono era fino, como el de Neji antes de la masacre, hecho de seda lisa de color azul marino. Sus piernas eran cubiertas por una hakama gris y holgada. Fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza y media de altura, aunque para Hinata parecía un gigante. No debió ser más que un adolescente, pero la chica lo vio como un hombre y sólo entonces comprendió lo insignificante que debía verse al lado de ese gran señor. Por primera vez, fue muy consciente de que era sólo una niña.

Intentó abrir la boca para gritar pero no tuvo aliento. Sólo bastó un momento contemplando esos ojos negros y rasgados para que Hinata se sonrojara profundamente. Se excusó a sí misma diciéndose en su mente que se sentía sonrojar por el golpe en la cabeza, pero muy en el fondo sabía que esos ojos le habían quitado el aliento.

Nunca había visto un muchacho con rasgos tan finos como ese, ni si quiera Neji se le comparaba y Neji era el chico más apuesto que conocía. No era sólo su aspecto, sino el gesto que tenían sus ojos: severos y amables a la vez… ¿Acaso aquello si quiera podía existir?

A pesar del frío que hacía, su pecho se inundó de un calor que nunca antes había conocido, como si de un momento a otro hubiese llegado la primavera.

– No digas nada. Si gritas me descubrirán aquí, ¿Puedes permanecer en silencio, verdad? – Hinata asintió y él retiró su mano lentamente, como si sólo en ese instante se percatara de ella.

Sus gestos severos se suavizaron con el transcurso de los segundos en que ambos se miraban a los ojos, conociéndose por primera vez. Despegó los labios para decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca, lo que hizo que el corazón de Hinata latiera aún más rápido.

—Lo siento. No quise ser brusco. — Miró la frente de Hinata inspeccionándola con cuidado. — Supongo que la wakizashi de mi hermano te golpeó al caer. —Sus ojos negros la miraron tan fijamente que sintió que empequeñecía frente a él.

Hinata podría haberle hecho muchas preguntas, incluso podría haberle reclamado por su presencia ahí. Le podría haber pedido noticias sobre Neji, sobre Hananosora, ayuda para escapar o información sobre Konoha. Sin embargo, a sus ocho años, no pudo sino preguntarle lo único que realmente deseaba saber de él.

— ¿Quién e-es u-usted?

Por la forma en que el chico frunció los labios, supo que había hecho precisamente la pregunta errada. El muchacho dudó un segundo con algo de desconfianza o tal vez era prudencia. Pronto Hinata encontró que sus manos temblaban con el silencio y él debió percatarse pues bajó la mirada observando el movimiento.

—¿Por qué tiemblas? Te dije que no te lastimaré. — Suspiró luego de permanecer en silencio otro momento que pareció eterno, en el cual sólo el sonido del viento los acompañaba. — Mi nombre es Itachi ¿Y el tuyo?  
—Hi-Hinata. — Respondió ella, omitiendo su apellido por vergüenza a que él supiese donde había terminado la hija de Hiashi Hyuga.  
—Tienes unos ojos extraordinarios, Hinata-san. — Dijo él con seriedad, entrecerrando sus ojos como si estuviese intentando recordar donde antes había visto ojos de aquel color.  
—Gra-gracias… — Susurró bajando la mirada y tapando su boca con su puño.

Sacó un pequeño pañuelo blanco de su manga y lo presionó contra la frente de Hinata con cuidado. Hinata pensó que iba a desfallecer teniéndolo tan cerca de ella, pero en ningún minuto si quiera pestaño. Estaba asustada, pero también prendada con él.

— No dejará marca, fue superficial.  
—L-lo taparé con m-mi flequillo.

En ese instante mientras miraba esos ojos oscuros y rasgado bajo espesas pestañas largas, se sintió completamente embelesada. Repitió su nombre una y otra vez en su mente con el deseo de nunca olvidarlo. Podía percibir como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se anidaba en sus mejillas y se preguntó si todo eso era un sueño o no.

—¿Por qué no te había visto antes en Konoha? — Le preguntó mientras se agachaba a tomar el sable corto. — ¿No eres de por acá, verdad? Tú acento es extraño.  
—Uhm… porque… ahm…  
—Disculpa, no quería incomodarte. — Por un momento el joven pareció no saber qué decir. — No soy muy bueno conversando con otros. Otou-sama dice que soy extraño y que nunca logra entenderme.

Miró hacia un costado, como si se estuviese reprimiendo de alguna forma por lo que acababa de decir. Hinata se comenzó a sentir incómoda por la forma en que había dejado de mirarla. Romper el contacto visual con él la había traido de vuelta a la realidad y debía llevarle esa botella de sake a Okaa-san.

—D-debo irme. M-me esperan. — Dijo nerviosa.

No estaba segura si hablar con un extraño era algo que debía estar haciendo, por mucho que hubiese querido quedarse cerca de él el resto del día observando sus ojos.

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo? — La cuestionó Itachi antes de que ella pudiese moverse.

Permaneció ahí parado, sereno y en calma, completamente distinto al chico que se había escabullido dentro del Okiya. Parecía como si se fuera a quedar ahí esperando eternamente la respuesta de Hinata, sin prisa a moverse o dejarla partir. La niña subió lentamente la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos y asintió.

— ¿Podrías guardar el secreto de todo esto? — Frunció nuevamente los labios al formular su petición.

Hinata entendió que le avergonzaría estar hablando con una criada. Por amable que sonara ese chico, estaban a un mundo de distancia aún para que alguien como él pudiese ser amigo de alguien como ella. Tal vez si aún fuese Hinata Hyuga, envuelta en sedas, con adornos en el cabello y oliendo a lilas, las cosas habrían sido distintas, pero no era Hinata Hyuga, no era nadie, sólo una sirvienta con ampollas en sus manos, que iba con ropa de lino desteñida, con un corte de cabello terrible y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

—Claro. No diré nada. — Dijo con tristeza y suavidad.  
—Gracias. Si mi padre se enterara que mi hermano menor perdió su wakizashi el mismo día en que se la dio, terminaría en muchos problemas. — Y entonces, Itachi sonrió con amabilidad.

Hinata pensó que su sonrisa era tan suave y refrescante como la brisa de otoño. Contrastaba mucho de su expresión seria y serena, pero era igual de fascinante.

—Us..usted… ¿Quiere e-evitar que s-su hermano menor reciba u-un sermón? — Le preguntó Hinata sorprendida.  
—Algo así. Los hermanos mayores estamos para proteger a los menores. — Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas al escucharlo decir eso, pero no se quebró a llorar. — ¿Hinata-san? ¿Le ocurre algo?

El recuerdo de Hanabi estaba aún muy próximo a su corazón. Ella había fracasado en proteger a su hermanita menor en ese invierno y ahora estaba muerta. Se sentía avergonzada por llorar ahí en medio del patio, con el viento enfriándole las piernas, enfrente de un completo extraño, pero no le importó. Bajó la mirada y sintió la calidez de sus lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas en silencio. Si hubiese tenido sólo un poco de valor, tal vez se habría apoyado en su pecho para llorar contra éste. Pero no lo tenía, hasta para algo así era una cobarde, una inútil.

Fue entonces que la mano que apretaba su frente bajó lentamente por el contorno de su rostro, y con el mismo pañuelo secó sus mejillas con un cuidado único. Hinata lo miró sorprendida, sin creer que un chico tan masculino fuese a la vez delicado de esa forma.

— Sea lo que sea que te tiene tan triste, Hinata-san, deberías dejarlo ir. — Dijo Itachi. Hinata se mordió los labios nerviosa. — Que este sea el primer día de muchos otros. Cuando dejas el pasado desaparecer puedes realmente vivir el presente. Eres muy bonita para estar llorando.

Aquello enrojeció sus mejillas y sin saber por qué susurró lo único que sentía en su pecho.

—Gracias. De verdad m-me ha dado algo que pensé que n-nunca más vería.  
—¿Qué cosa? — Le preguntó él doblando su pañuelo y guardándolo en el mismo lugar bajo su manga.  
—Que en este mundo de guerra y miseria, a-aun se puede encontrar algo más que crueldad.

Los labios del joven se despegaron en sorpresa al intentar responderle, pero no había palabras en su boca.

Los ojos nacarados de Hinata se perdieron en los ónix de Itachi y se miraron fijamente un sólo segundo antes de que ella quebrara su encuentro. No obstante, durante ese segundo que pareció una verdadera eternidad, en que el tiempo se detuvo sólo para ellos dos, Hinata sintió que ese mundo no era tan malo si albergaba a personas como Itachi.

— Debo irme. — Dijo agachándose y haciendo una reverencia.

Recogió la botellita de sake, la apegó contra su pecho y corrió en dirección a la Okiya dejando a un chico bastante confundido que se demoró un par de segundos en reaccionar y trepar de vuelta por el sauce para saltar la muralla.

Luego de dejarle la botellita de sake en la puerta a okaa-san, Hinata se sintió tentada de volver al corredor exterior, caminar hasta llegar al sauce y ver si él seguía ahí. Pero no lo hizo. En cambio se mantuvo ocupada todo el día con sus labores, ayudando a Ino a limpiar los muebles de las habitaciones.

Sin embargo cuando las tareas del día terminaban e Ino y Hinata se pudieron sentar en un rincón de la cocina a comer arroz con pescado, Ino notó lo incómoda que estaba Hinata e hizo bromas al respecto. La peliazul se mordió los labios y recordó que no podía decirle a nadie lo que había pasado pues Itachi así se lo había pedido.

Al ser la shikomi más nueva del lugar, era Hinata quien tenía que quedarse toda la noche esperando que sus hermanas mayores volvieran a dormir al Okiya. No le molestaba la tarea, pero ahí sentada en el frío y la oscuridad, en lo único que podía pensar era en ese extraño chico que había caído del cielo junto con esa Katana. Sacudió su cabeza en innumerables ocasiones intentando borrar el recuerdo de su sonrisa, la forma en que sus pestañas enmarcaban sus ojos y la suavidad de su voz aterciopelada.

La primera en volver fue Anko, quien venía bastante ebria. Que llegara antes de media noche sólo mostraba una vez más que no era tan requerida como Chizune y Kurenai. Éstas últimas llegaron juntas cerca de las tres de la mañana, momento en el cual Hinata finalmente pudo ir a dormir.

Toda esa noche se dio vueltas en el futón de un lado a otro. Se sentía inquieta, angustiada, como si la niña que había sido hasta entonces quisiera dormir para que la mujer en su interior despertara.

De pronto, Ino no pudo soportarlo más y se sentó de golpe.

—¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que te pasa? — Le preguntó bostezando. — Tenemos que despertar temprano mañana y si te sigues moviendo nos levantaremos con sueño a hacer nuestros quehaceres. No quiero que Okaa-san me grite por quedarme dormida mientras trapeo su cuarto.  
—Creo que estoy enferma, onee-san. — Respondió Hinata sentándose a su lado con una mano en su pecho.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Te duele algo? — Le susurró poniendo su mano sobre la frente de su nueva hermana.  
—Siento un nudo en mi estómago… y…y mi corazón late muy rápido. — Hinata bajó levemente el rostro y cerró los ojos, sin poder evitar pensar en la forma en que él había secado sus lágrimas. — Lo siento. No quería molestarte.  
—¿Estás segura que sólo estás enferma? — Le preguntó divertida. — ¿No serán mariposas en tu estómago en vez de un nudo?  
—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?  
— Porque te vi con ese chico lindo en el patio. — Susurró Ino.

Hinata sintió que entraba en pánico, que su corazón se desbordaba y un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

— N-no puedes decirle a nadie Ino-chan. —Suplicó. — Por.. por favor… él me lo pidió. Sólo fue un accidente.  
—Descuida. No diré nada. — Dijo Ino mientras se volvía a acostar.  
—No sé qué me pasa, creo… creo que comí algo descompuesto.  
—No sabes que te pasa, pues nunca te había pasado antes. — Dijo Ino con calma, abrazando a Hinata para mantener el calor. — En la vida nos topamos de vez en cuando con cosas que no entendemos porque nunca antes las habíamos experimentado. Pero para mí está tan claro como el agua.  
— ¿A qué te refieres? — Le preguntó Hinata confundida.  
—Yo creo que a Hinata-chan le gusta el chico del sauce.

๑

๑

๑

* * *

**TÉRMINOS UTILIZADOS EN JAPONÉS  
**  
_**Okaa-san**__: __La mujer que paga el entrenamiento para ser geisha con la cual se celebra el Nenki. Es la dueña del Okiya. Significa "Madre".  
__**Okiya**__: El lugar que les da albergue a las geishas y maikos. Casa de Geishas.__  
__**Geisha/Geiko**__: Artistas del entretenimiento.  
__**Hananosora**__: La ciudadela del País del Fuego en la cual vivía la honorable familia Hyuga.  
__**Daimyō**__: soberano feudal más poderoso del País del Fuego, generalmente un Samurai.  
__**Kenjutsu**__: Arte del manejo de la Katana.  
__**Wakizashi**__: Sable corto tradicional japonés con una longitud de entre 30 y 60 centímetros.  
__**Bokken: **__Sable de madera.  
__**Shikomi**__: Niñas que acaban de ser vendidas o entregadas al Okiya, etapa en que deben hacer trabajos domésticos y obedecer cualquier orden.  
__**Hanamachi**__: Calle o barrio en donde hay casas de geishas.  
__**Nenki**__: Contrato en que una joven se vuelve propiedad de la casa de geisha. Puede liberarse de él pagando su deuda con el Okiya.  
__**Kimono**__: Traje tradicional japonés._

* * *

_**NOTA  
**_

_Fue un trabajo de estudio sobre cultura japonés atroz! Me he leído como 5 libros de historia, el código samurái, __El Libro de los Cinco Anillos de __Miyamoto Musashi, Memorias de una Geisha, tooooodo para poder acoplar bien estas dos ideas. Bajé como 10 documentales de Geishas, samuráis, imperio japonés, etc._

Aun así no se que tan bien haya quedado todo, espero que les agrade pues despues de todo tengo que mezclar el universo Naruto con la historia nipona y eso es el desafío de este fic. Me divirtió mucho escribir este capítulo ^^ Les digo sinceramente que esto iba a quedar en un oneshot, pero le agradezco a cada una de las personas que insistió en que siguiera, este fic es para ustedes, un regalo por el apoyo constante. Me siento muy afortunada.

_Sólo quería decir algo sobre el título del fic._

_**Karyûkai **__significa literalmente el mundo de las flores y sauces. Una Geisha debe ser, y es en esencia, __**hermosa como una flor y flexible y fuerte como un sauce**__, ése es el significado oculto de Karyûkai, la intención de la palabra, lo que realmente nos quiere transmitir, ésa es su fuerza, más allá de su transcripción literal, porque el lenguaje japonés está lleno de significados ocultos que hay que saber descubrir._


End file.
